


Join Us

by Applepye



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Polyamory, Sex, tcest, threeway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 19:09:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13553745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applepye/pseuds/Applepye





	Join Us

Entering the kitchen, Donatello saw Michelangelo sitting at the table, staring blankly at his breakfast. It worried Donny. He had noticed his little brother slowly sinking deeper into a depressive state. It wasn’t the first time he had caught Mikey looking distraught.

“Mikey?” Donny reached out to his brother. “Everything okay?”

Blinking a few times, Mikey flashed him a wide smile. “Everything’s fine. Just trying to wake up.” But, the smile did not reach his eyes. Drawn from his thoughts, Mikey dug into his food. Whatever was bothering him, he had decided to keep it to himself. 

“Where’s Leo and Raph?” Don asked as he headed over to the coffee pot. 

“Probably still in bed,” Mikey answered around a mouthful of food. “They were up kind of late last night.”

“What were they doing?”

“Fucking,” Mikey stated before shoveling another bite into his mouth. 

In his surprise, Donny turned so fast that he nearly knocked the coffee pot off the counter. If he hadn’t had ninja training, the pot would have shattered. 

“They’ve been building up to it for months,” Mikey said casually, as if he were talking about the weather. “At least from what I’ve noticed. They could’ve had these feelings for longer but didn’t think about acting on them until you got with Leatherhead.”

“I hadn’t noticed,” Donny said as he measured out the coffee grounds. 

Mikey shrugged. “You’ve been occupied, with Leatherhead.”

Donny set the pot in the machine and turned it on before turning his full attention to Mikey. “Were you interested in either of them?” he asked cautiously. 

Mikey shook his head before taking another bite. “I was never interested in either of them. It just sucks….” He shook his head. “Never mind.”

“Tell me,” Donny urged, sitting at the table across from Mikey. 

Mikey placed his fork down and stared intently at the few scraps on his plate. “When the four of us suffered together, it wasn’t so bad. But, now that I’m suffering alone, it’s so much worse. There’s no one left for me.”

“You never know…,” Donny started but a sharp look from Mikey shut him down. There were no other mutants and the chances of finding a human who was willing to be in that kind of relationship was not likely. 

Donny couldn’t think of anything to say. He watched in silence as Mikey cleaned his plate. “I’m gonna go play video games,” Mikey said as he left the kitchen. 

….

Lost in thought, Donny lay curled up in bed with Leatherhead. He couldn’t get Mikey out of his head. “There’s nothing conventional about our lives,” he mused. 

Lifting his head, Leatherhead turned to look at Donny. “Pardon?”

“Do to our situation, we have to do things differently than most people,” Donny continued. 

Leatherhead smiled, a genuine smile that was filled with warmth and love. “What’s on your mind, my love?”

“Mikey,” Donny replied. 

Leatherhead sifted his position, forcing Donny to sit up so that they could sit face to face. “What about Michelangelo?”

“How do you feel about him?”

“Answering a question with a question,” Leatherhead said in good humor. “I consider Michelangelo a close friend.”

“He’s lonely,” Donny stated solemnly. 

Lifting an eye ridge, Leatherhead tilted his head slightly. “What are you thinking?”

“How do you feel about polyamory?” 

….

The next morning, Donatello woke up early and prepared breakfast. It wasn’t something he did often but he was more than capable of accomplishing the task. Cooking was a science after all. 

The meal he had in mind was Mikey’s favorite and needed time. The dough for his yeasty sticky buns needed to rise at least twice before baking. The warm, gooey pastries were worth the time. And, the joy on Mikey’s face as he ate one made it worth the effort. 

He was removing the batch from the oven when Mikey entered the kitchen. His eyes lit up as they fell on the pan in Donny’s hand. “You didn’t! Is it my birthday?”

Moving the pan out of Mikey reach, Donny chuckled. “Careful, they’re hot.”

“Worth the burn,” Mikey countered with a grin. 

“Go sit down while I turn these out on a plate,” Donny said, gently shoving Mikey. 

Don’s back was to Mikey as he retrieved the large serving platter and turned the buns out on to it. When he turned to place the platter on the table, he expected to see Mikey grinning with excitement. What he saw instead was Mikey frowning, staring intently at the table. 

“Did you do this because of our conversation yesterday?” 

“Yes,” Donny answered honestly. “I wanted to talk. I’ve already left a message so the others will give us time alone.”

Mikey scoffed. “Can we forget that ever happened and move on.”

Donny sighed and placed the platter on the table. “I can’t. I care about you.”

Mikey was struggling to hold back his tears. He shook his head. “It’s not like you can do anything to change my situation.”

“There is an option for you,” Donny countered.

Mikey made a face. “If you’re going to tell me about that master, student relationship that was acceptable in the time of the samurai, you can just stop right there. The thought of being with Splinter is just… no.”

Donny chuckled. “Not that. Have you ever heard of a polyamorous relationship?”

This caused Mikey to look up at Don. “Is that like polygamy?”

“In a way.” Donny nodded. “Leatherhead and I have discussed it and we agree that you would be a good addition to our relationship.”

Mikey sat in stunned silence while he processed Donny’s words. After a while his eyes focused up at Donny again. “The three of us together?”

Donny nodded. 

Looking back down at the table, Mikey continued to think. “Doesn’t that have the potential for problems?”

“None of us are the jealous type,” Donny argued. “As long as we are all open, honest, and receptive, we should manage alright.”

Mikey continued to be lost in thought as he reached out for one of the buns. He would usually devour the sticky buns in three bites. At the moment he was picking pieces off and chewing each slowly. 

“Will I sleep with you guys?”

“If you want,” Donny answered. “It’s nice, waking up next to someone. Leatherhead is actually quite comfortable to sleep with.”

“This will be a real relationship,” Mikey asked, looking up at Donny. “With sex and everything?”

Donny smiled and nodded. “Yeah. That’s the idea.”

Mikey looked back down at his breakfast. “I don’t want to intrude.”

Donny sat next to Mikey and grabbed hold of his clean hand. “You won’t be. You’d be enhancing what we have.”

“I don’t know,” Mikey mumbled as he squished some of the bun with his fingers. 

“You don’t have to have sex with us right now,” Donny pointed out. “Start by spending more time with us and see where it goes from there.”

“Okay,” Mikey said in a small voice, once again looking at Donny. “I… I think I can do that.”

…..

At first Mikey would start the night curled up with Don and Leatherhead, only to leave and go to his room a few hours later. He was hesitant when it came to being intimate and it was plain to see that he felt like a third wheel. It took some reassurances from Donny and Leatherhead that they wanted him there. In time, he started staying longer and before they knew it, Mikey was sleeping peacefully through the night.

Watching Mikey, Donatello was reminded of the awkward learning period he had to go through when he first started dating Leatherhead. Leatherhead was physically limited in some ways. His long snout made kissing… interesting. The learning curve was steep but once Mikey fully opened up, he took after it with great enthusiasm. It warmed Donny’s heart to hear Mikey laugh again and to see his whole face light up when he smiled. 

Mornings were Donny’s favorite. There was something deeply gratifying about waking up next to loved ones. He nuzzled against Mikey. Everything about this felt right. His only regret was that he didn’t think of it sooner. 

Mikey shifted in his sleep, rolling to his back, and Donny had to lift his arm to allow it. He was looking down at Mikey’s slumbering face as he placed his arm back down over him. Something brushed against his arm and Mikey let out a soft churr. 

Recognizing the sound, Leatherhead lifted his head to look at them. There was a level of excitement in his eyes as they scanned the scene. They fell on Mikey’s lower plastron and froze. Donny didn’t have to look to know what it was. Instead, he kissed Mikey’s lips. 

As Mikey’s eyes slowly opened, Donny whispered, “Good morning.”

Eyes widening, Mikey looked up at Don. “I have a massive erection right now, don’t I?”

Donny nodded. “Want us to help you with it?” They had yet to take that final step in their relationship. Donny wanted to make sure Mikey was ready before doing anything. “Or, if you’re not ready, we can leave you alone so you can take care of it?”

“Stay,” Mikey said, pushing the soft word out with a deep breath. 

Donny could feel Mikey’s heart pounding. Sliding his hand lower, Donny took hold of Mikey’s erection and began to gently stroke it. “Do you have any preferences?”

Swallowing hard, Mikey’s eyes fluttered as he nodded. “I wanna… feel… what it’s like to… um… uh… put it in… one of you.”

“I’ve got good news.” Smiling, Donny leaned in close to Mikey. “Leatherhead likes to bottom and it’s something he’s been looking forward to.”

“That’ll work,” Mikey said a little nervously, turning his head to look up at Leatherhead.

In response, Leatherhead kissed Mikey and Donny got up to get what would be needed to prep him. The prospect of their first intimate act happening, caused Donny to be aroused as well. By the time he got back to the bed, he had a full erection. 

“What about you?” Mikey asked, reaching out to touch Donny’s cock, his hand trembling a little before making contact. 

“I’ll play with Leatherhead in the front while you take him from behind,” Donny reassured him, pausing from his prep work for a moment to enjoy Mikey’s touch. Having someone else touch him like that was a new sensation for him. Leatherhead’s hands were rough, so a hand job from him was out of the question. 

When the prep work was done, Leatherhead lay on his side while Donny guided Mikey into position. “You’re gonna have to fight his tail a little,” he instructed. “It will move involuntarily every so often as you strike his prostate.”

Drawing his bottom lip through his teeth, Mikey’s eyes stayed fixed on Leatherhead’s ass as he nodded. Donny moved out of the way to let Mikey figure the rest out on his own. Lying in front of Leatherhead, Donny moved in close so that he could grasp hold both of their penises together. 

“Oh, god,” Mikey grunted. 

Leatherhead let out a soft grunt as he was penetrated and held on to Donny as he was pleasured from both ends. Soft whimpers and grunts could be heard from Mikey on the other side of Leatherhead. 

Propping himself while he continued to manually stimulate their cocks, Donny looked over at Mikey. He wanted to see the look on his brother’s face as he experienced sex for the first time. It was a lovely sight. 

Being that it was his first time, even though he tried, Mikey didn’t last long. Watching someone else in the throes of passion was something that Donny enjoyed and the look on Mikey’s face as he climaxed was enough to finish Donny off as well. 

“You enjoyed watching,” Leatherhead said, knowingly as he rubbed Don’s arm. 

“But, you’re not finished,” Donny said as he continued to pump Leatherhead’s cock and turned to Mikey. “Wanna help?”

With a nod, Mikey moved out of the way, so Leatherhead could roll onto his back and Donny held Leatherhead’s erection out for Mikey. Without hesitation, Mikey leaned in and engulfed Leatherhead’s penis, taking in as much as he could. 

He started pulling his head back slowly, drawing a deep moan from the large gator. As Mikey pulled off with a pop, Donny leaned in to take over, lavishing the tip with his tongue. 

Mike needed no instruction. Together they licked and sucked at Leatherhead’s bulbus penis. Leatherhead’s claws dug into the tattered sheets, grunting out his appreciation as he reached his climax. 

Mikey and Don shared the head, their tongues twisting around each other as they lapped up the jiz. When the flow stopped, they pressed their mouths together for a deep, messy kiss. 

Mikey licked his lips and smiled as they parted. “That is a good way to start the morning.”


End file.
